The Next Chapter
by Dragons0828
Summary: Callum and Rayla returned Zym to his mother and thought their adventure were over. But when they a captured and put in a dungeon they need the help of some new friend.
1. NewFaces

**A/N**

**Some screen are more violent than other**

Chapter One: New Faces

Pain

All Callum could feel was pain

Especially in his head it was throbbing it felt like he was getting banged against a stone wall over and over and over again. Callum finally thought it was time to see who was doing it and why.

"I think he finally waking up." said a voice obviously female. Callum opened slowly to see two elves. But the first thing Callum should've notice was that their hands were chained together ,but long enough so they didn't have close together.

But one was standing very close to him staring start at him. He had elf he had never seen this type of elf before. She had deep blue skin and white hair that was pulled in in a tight bun her with a pin in it that that sea shells on each side and in the middle was a dark blue that cause the only soure of light beside the candle. Her eyes were a aqua blue. Her horn were ocean blue. She wore a sea green dress that cover her shoes. She had a white jacket coving the sleeves.

The elf behind her was definitely a sun fire elf he had gold shirt with a red stripe with draconic symbol down the center in gold. He had black pants and red boots . His skin was light brown and his eyes were a light blue. He had short red horn his hair was reddish brown and very shabby.

"Where am I ,who are you?" said Callum looking around form were he was lying "Were do you think we the beach." said a voice sarcastically " Give him a break ,Nova," said the female elf still standing close to him, " He's only been here for a day." now facing the wall that divided the two cell. " The way,"said the ocean looking elf facing Callum and backing up from him. "I am Princess Anahitha of the Ocean Rune Elves. but everyone calls me Ana." finishing the statement with a curtsy.

"I'm Jabari son of the high mage of the Sunfire elf." said the sunfire elf. "Nice to meet you, I'm Callum."said Callum standing up. "So were am I,"said Callum brushing himself off "now that I know it is not the beach." Jabari looked at Anahitha and she shrugged. " We don't know were we are." said Anahitha.

This made was unnerving that nobody knew where they were, but he felt more mad." How do you not know were you are."said Callum angerily. Anahitha back up from Callum with a scared face. Callum was shocked with her reaction he thought elves looked down upon humans (execept for Rayla of course) but it was surprising he would have to look into this. "No need to get anger it not so bad in here." "That a lie." said a voice definitely not Nova it sound like a boy close to his age. "Sorry for yelling," said Callum facing Anahitha, "I am just worried about my _friend_." "Oh,well you got captured together then she should be in the cell next to us." said Anahitha

...

"I think she dead." whispered a voice behind Rayla it sound like a boy around the age of her and Callum. What were was Callum in fact were was she and why was her body in so much pain.

"You should wack her on the head with the stick," said another voice not the same one beforehand. "I mean that what I did to you." this one was a girl.

"Yeah, I still have the bruise to prove it." said the boy

Rayla open her to see a strange figure with it's hands back like she was about to be whack.

Rayla rolled out of the stick's way, push herself on to her feet and grabbed the boy placed his back on the stone wall.

"Please don't kill me." the boy managed to slip out. Rayla didn't plan to kill him. Rayla wanted answers. "Don't hurt him," said someone behind Rayla "He is not a threat." Rayla turned around to see a Star touch elf. She had purple skin with star looking things on her faces and hands. Her eyes were gray. She had purple shirt with gold lacing in the middle. She had brown pants with black ankle high boots. Her hair was shoulder length and white her horns were a dark dark brown it the bottom but as you went up they turned into a light purple.

"Who are you" Rayla said letting the boy go

"If I tell you will you do the same thing to me like you did to Xavier." said the star touch elf. Rayla give her a confused look. The Star touch elf pointed to the elf on all four gasping for air.

The elf was most likely a Earthblood. His hair was a dark brown with a slight curling to it. His skin was light brown then his hair but with bits of green all over. His eyes were were a earthy green. He had black pants with a green button down shirt with a green jacket with black shoes

Xavier brushed himself and said,"As prince Xavier of the Earthblood Elves I would like it if you would not do that anymore." "So what is your name?" said Rayla ignore Xavier request and now face the star touch elf. The elf rolled her eyes before saying " It's Nova," said Nova,"What is yours?" "Rayla," said Rayla " It's Rayla." "Nice to meet you,Rayla" said Xavier extending his hand. Rayla shook his hand.

Then someone walked through the entrance of the ave in which the cells were. He or she had a complete black robe a hood. With only it's mouth showing the person also had a brown satchel straped around arm. Rayla looked behind her to see Nova grab something from behind rock. Rayla tried to figure out what she had got but she moved to fast but all she knew it was silver and sharp. Nova had a plan.

The person or elf it was really hard to tell approach the cell with Callum, Anahitha, and Jabari first. When the figure reached the three's cell it motioned from them to move forward.

Callum start to walk when he stopped he saw that Jabari and Anahitha hadn't moved a step. "_What are they doing?" _Callum thought, " Do they_ want to get us in trouble?" _ The person frowned then grabbed a long black piece of metal with a curved up ending. The person slipped the metal through the the bars that locked them in. The person put the curved end through the chains and yanked them forward causing them to bang them heads of the bars.

The person reached for Anahitha's hand with it's five finger hand with made them a human. Callum noted this. She was trying to escape it's grasp on her hand but with no success. The person wrapped a dark blue ribbon around Anahitha's wrist place a clip on it that looked like the symbol for the Ocean arcanum (obviously remembering the picture Rayla had drew for him) to then brought out a pair of golden scissor and cut the access ribbon off.

The person walked over to Callum and yanked his hand forward. Callum had no intention to resist the person so he just followed what the person told him to do. The person took out a sky blue ribbon and wrapped it around his wrist and placed another clip on it this time it looked like the symbol of the sky arcanum. Then brough back the same pair of golden scissors and cut the rest of the ribbon off.

They the person walked over Jabari he look like he was terrified. His face was pail brown and when went the lady motioned for him to extend his hand it was shaking. But the process was not much different. Except for the the ribbon it was red and the clip which looked like the symbol of the sun arcanum. Otherwise it wise it was all the same. The ribbon wrapped around his wrist. Golden pair of scissors used to cut the ribbon. Then the person started walking to the other cell.

Rayla first idea was to get her sword to faces the person but then realized that her sword weren't with her.

The person motioned for them to come forward. Rayla looked at Nova who blantantly shook head. Xavier did the same thing and Rayla just stood there. The person frown and chatting something under it breath in a few minute Xavier was off the ground it looked like he was beening held by the throat moving forward.

Once he was close even enough for the person to reach the person let go of Xavier causing him to fall on the ground barely breathing. The person to this chance bend down and grabbed his hand. The person got a roll of green ribbon and tied it around his wrist. Then reached into it's bag getting a clip that was most definitely the symbol of the earth arcanum knotting the ribbon and cutting the rest ribbon off golden scissors.

The person faced Rayla, but before the person could do any Rayla had walked to the front of the cell with both hands out of the bars with stern face. The person smiled at Rayla and tied a white ribbon around her right wrist. Placed a clip that was the symbol of the moon arcanum and cutting the rest of the ribbon off with the golden scissors.

As she walked back into the cell Nova walked forward she had her hands behind her back. Rayla had caught what was in her hands it was a knife silver blade and handle with a purple amethyst.

When Nova caught Rayla staring at her she glared at her. Rayla continue to walk into the cell and leaned on the wall.

Nova put one her hand through the bars allowing the person to tie a purple ribbon around the wrist putting a clip that looked like the symbol of the star arcanum. Cutting the rest of the ribbon off with golden scissors. The person start to leave when Nova grabbed the person from the hood turned her around. She showed the person the knife then stabbed her in the chest. A violent scream caused everyone to gather by the bar. A red stain was spread as the person fell to the ground. The person was dead a pool of blood spread on the floor. Nova grabbed the body pull it closer to the cell.

"What are you doing." said Xavier backing up from the bars.

"Getting is out of here." said Nova sourly

Nova search the body a grabbed a ring with a bunch of keys. Nova tried the biggest key first it was surprisingly the right one the door flew open and Nova started running Rayla and Xavier when Callum said " What about us." Rayla knew that voice all to well. "Callum..." said Rayla "Rayla..."said Callum with a huge smile. The two just stared at each other they were over joyed to see each other again. But before they could sy anything else Jabari said " So is Nova going to let us out?" All eyes went to Nova. Nova groaned as she walked toward the door.

Nova unlocked the door Ana ran up and gave Nova a big huge "Thank you for freeing us." said Ana releasing Nova from her hug. " It was nothing,"said Nova, "Now let not stay here any I long than needed."

Then all of them started running but Rayla grabbed Callum sleeve holding him back. "I really glan you are okay." said Rayla with a smile. Then Callum pulled Rayla in a kisses her. " Are you guy coming?" said Ana walking back to them. But soon stop when she saw them kissing. _" Oh my gosh," _Ana though _" a elf and a human this is awesome something to stop the plan." _She looked by into the room Rayla and Callum were done they were just looking at each other. "Come on we knew to catch up to the others." said Ana tiring no to say anything about the kiss. Callum and Rayla walked through the enter hand in hand. Now th six of them were going deep and darker into the cavern.

**A/N**

**I hope you enjoyed the story if you did please like and follow I will be sure to continue with the second chapter. Also be sure to write a review about how this story should go I would love to hear you thought. It was very fun making this story I can want to see were this goes. :)**


	2. AWayOut

**A/N Hi again sorry it took so long to upload this chapter I was little busy working and school hope you all are save and healthy and thanks to all who liked and commented I enjoyed them anyway I thing I done enough talking. Enjoy **

Chapter 2 : A Way Out

The six teenagers made it out of the cave that contained the cells that held them and into a long tunnel. It seem to have no end and only had small candle that seem they go out any minute. Everyone was silent no one dared break the silence. Until Ana tapped Nova on the back. When Nova did not respond she tapped even harder earning a loud groan before turning around.

"What" said Nova very annoyed. "So," and Ana clapping her hands " when I learn about star touch elves they sound mysterious and all knowing and had visions. You are _nothing _like that." Nova raised her eyebrows at her but before Ana could rephrase what she said Nova gasped and closed her eyes. "I," she said rubbing and temples in a circle, " am having a vision." Nova held out her hand and started spinning. " You," she said pointing straight at Ana "will scream in pain."she ending in jazz hands.

Rayla rolled her eyes at Nova in response Nova shrugged and looked by at Ana who had a wide open mouth. "Wow that is awesome wait...that it did it say anything else like how I would get hurt or if was serious." Nova give Ana a stone cold look before punching Ana in the stomach. "Ow," Ana said clinching her stomach " That hurt." "My vision came true" said. Nova smiling for once pushing past Callum and Rayla.

They continue walk down the tunnel Callum could hear Ana, Jabari and Xavier talking behind them but he couldn't make out what they were saying. "Hey if you guys aren't going keep up I will gladly leave you behind." Nova said well in front of them. Rayla groaned " Why are they so annoying." Rayla said put her hands to her head. " There not that bad." said Callum " Seriously." said Rayla flatly " Okay, so they are really bad but, as soon as we get out of here it will just be you and me," Callum took Rayla hand in his "like before." Rayla smiled.

Callum looked behind it was suddenly very quiet probably the quietest it ever been since they met them. But no one was there it was just them alone in a tunnel that never ended

"Wow." Ana yelled from deeper down the tunnel.

Rayla looked at Callum they run down tunnel Callum followed at a much slower pace. After making a strong turn down a much more narrow tunnel a few steps from them that lead them to a room brightly lit with about six maybe seven candles. It looked like someone was there recently there. Paper were spread all over a desk the seem to be made of rock with a small cup on it. Rayla walked in looking at the walls each side had a cupboard that was locked.

"I wasn't kidding went I said I would leave you." Nova said standing near one of the cupboards. "Good to know." Rayla said sarcastically. Nova smiled and use her elbows to break the glass. She grabbed a sparkly purple bow and a case a that contained what seem to have hundred of arrows.

"Your an archer." Rayla soda in disbelief. "Well you could stand still and then we can find out." Nova said pull on one of her arrows. "I wouldn't do that if I was you." Rayla responded grabbing her twin blades. "Assassin's blades pretty nice for someone who has killed." Nova said walking away from Rayla. "How did you..."Rayla started but Nova cut her over "You don't seem like a elf who has the blood of another on there conscious." Nova walked over to Ana who was observing the second cupboard. Rayla was speechless how was Nova ability to know all that maybe she was all known or Rayla was just a weak and she knew.

"I have a weapon that looks just like this." Ana said points to the top self. The weapon was long silver staff with two dark blue hooks going the opposite sides with a teal gem in the center. " Well ...break the glass and get it." Nova said "I can't do that," said Ana looking at Nova as if she was crazy, " then they would know I escaped." Everyone looked Ana way giving her strange looks. "What" said Ana with a frown.

Nova walked past her and broke the glass of the cupboard. And then climbing to the top shelf and grabbing the weapon Ana pointed to. Then she jump down and tossed it to her. "Thanks," said Ana " It was nothing." said Nova walking backwards towards the way they enter. " What are you doing out of your cell."said a familiar voice a too familiar voice.

Nova twirled around to see a girl standing right in front of her. She had to guard on both sides half her hair was white and the side was black her outfit was very dirt, like she had live under a rock for a year. Nova took a few steps back.

"Claudia."said Callum pasting Nova slowly walk towards her. "You." Rayla said from behind Callum disgusted by what see saw. "Callum what are you doing here." said Claudia ignoring Rayla. "The real question is what are any of us doing here." Jabari said softly from behind Nova but loud enough for everyone to hear. Claudia glared at him cause Jabari to hide completely behind Nova. "Wimp" Nova whisper under her breath. No one else heard but Jabari who hung his head.

"I'm sure this is just a mistake if we just talk to my father..."Claudia stopped talking Callum looked terrified "Claudia please tell me that you did not raised Lord Viren from the dead." pleaded Callum " I had to Callum h-he all I have left."Claudia said tears flow down her face.

Nova could help but , roll her eyes at the human emotions. Suddenly Jabari hit her arm hard and glare at her. "So I know should have ask earlier but,...what's your name." said Ana. Rayla could help but face palm herself. Claudia wiped the tears from her faces and said " My name does not mean anything to you filthy elf." said Claudia glaring start at her. Ana gasped Rayla wanted to say something but Callum put a hand on her shoulder and knew that she shouldn't Jabari inhaled sharply Xavier bit his tongue and did not say anything

Nova on the other stomped past Callum and said "Who are _you_ calling filthy _human. _If _anyone _should be calling _anyone _should be calling _anyone_ filthy it would me saying it to you. I mean." Nova finished by pointing out the dirt the was all over her outfit. Nova knew she going to pay for that but she "Put them back in their cell." Claudia said point toward them.

Nova growled at Claudia. Claudia smiled wickedly. "You don't have to do this." said Callum back up for the guards. "Yes, I do _you_ don't know what it been like for the past six months." Claudia snapped. Nova grabbed one of the arrows and put it to her bow pulled back and shot it start at the guard on the right hit it start in the chest. The guard felt to the ground. Nova smiled at the guard body but before she could charge at the other guard

Claudia chanted "mehT dniB leetS gnirethilS"

The chain snakes charged all over the place one went toward Nova wrapping her tightly. Nova feel hard to the down and her right foot twist with a crack. "Nova" Ana cries run over to her. Rayla took this change to charge at the dark mage. Claudia grabbed a staff the she must have always have to block Rayla attacks.

Xavier went for the second guard following Ana toward Nova. Xavier grabbed the dead guard sword. It had a brown handle and black blade that was perfectly sharped. Xavier held the sword firm in has hand and ran toward them his sword pointed straight at the guard. But in a spit second he turn using his sword to strike Xavier first. It took all his strength to not drop his sword.

The guard lift sword from Xavier's one and then punched him in a face. Xavier step back to examine his face. His left eye was swelling and blood was poured down from his nose. "Not to many scare." called Claudia casting another spell towards Rayla" Aaravos won't be please." Xavier wiped the blood off his face then raised the sword clenched his fist and glare straight at the guard.

Xavier took the sword ran to the guard pierce his chest with the sword. Bitterness course through his vein he looked down at the sword in his chest. The guard yanked it out wincing at the pain and gave it to Xavier. Xavier stood in shock for a moment then went over to help Callum destroy the rest of the chain snakes

Ana starting unravel the chains binding Nova. "Why are you doing this I would have left you." said Nova Ana stared at her of a few seconds before responding "Well if I left you that wouldn't be a good friend." "We're _not _friends." Nova said coldly. " Yes we are and there nothing you can do about it." Ana said smiling. Nova's face turned red and she turned away. Ana finished taking off the chains and said "May I see you foot." Nova lifted up her foot and placed in Ana's lap.

Ana remove Nova's boot to look at the injury. The ankle was red and throbbing the foot itself was cover in bruises and scars. "It looks like you dislocated your ankle and have tiny fractured in this gernal area." Ana finished by point to the left side of the foot." Ana reached in to a satchel the blend in with her outfit. She took out a stick a broke it in half. She put the longer of the two back in the bag. Ana place her hands gently on Nova foot. " This may hurt...a lot." Ana said. "Please I can handle a little...," before Nova could finish Ana had snapped the foot back in with with a loud crack. Everyone turn to what had happened.

Even Claudia turn from a brief moment before resuming her fight with Rayla. Nova stared blankly at Ana as she placed the back in the original spot put the stick next to the foot and wrapped around it a white bandage. She stopped at the heels beginning. Ana took a vibrant blue cloth and a bottle. She took the bottle and empty out some of the liquid on to the cloth and begin cleaning the foot.

Nova could not believe that a princess was cleaning her foot. Nova was probably in the low of the lower class and Ana was a princess a loud mouth princess who think the world is amazing in every way. Also she hadn't been the niceest to Ana even before Rayla and ...Calvin no Callum came. Back when they use to share a cell Nova alway told how naive she was and how the real world was going to blow up in her face. Or why she got on Nova nerves and she would punch her ...hard. But now here she was bandaged the mean bully that Nova has been for weeks. " You don't have to do this." Nova said averting her eyes from Ana. " Yes I do," Ana said pausing in her bandaging.

"Even though we may not be friends which we are I not going leave anyone in need human or elf it's...not me." Ana finished bandages Nova pulling the bandage tightly. " Thanks." Nova said grabbing her boot about to put it on. "What are you doing." Ana yelled causing Nova to drop the boot. "You cannot just put on the boot it could cause too much pressure and can take healing even longer." "Okay if you say so." Nova said. Ana lifting Nova foot and placed on the ground then got up and dusted herself off. " Help me up." Nova dreadfully obviously not enjoying asking for help. " Sure that what _friends_ are for." Ana said happily. " We are not _friends." _Nova said with a tiny smile. "You can't deny it ." Ana said helping Nova to her feet.

"Fulminis" Callum yelled blast the and volt of lightning barley miss it. "I never thought human could do magic." Xavier said not noticing the snake slithering up his leg. With a kick the chain snake went flying to wall. The snake hiss at him slithering back from another round. " Wow these snake don't quit." said raising his sword.

"Aaravos Aaravos Aaravos,"said Jabari walking back and forward not know that he the dodge at chain snakes attacks. "That name sound familiar." said Jabari rubbing his hands under his chin. "Hey could do something helpful." Xavier said almost out of breath. Jabari could bet he was tried from fighting off all those snakes. "Umm..." Jabari looked around. Nova was fine Ana had helped her already Callum and Xavier has the snakes handled for the most part. And Rayla was fighting the mage which he wouldn't be must help in. Rayla pushes the mage bumping into Jabari.

She raised the staff she was using to hit Rayla, but Jabari grabbed the staff before she could get it over her head. Jabari was sure he was not going to win strength was not a trait use to define him. The mage turned around now fully facing him. Her eyes filled with rage as she tried yanking it away for him. But Jabari was determined to hold on. Soon Rayla use her leg to remove the mage's balance so, she fell to the ground giving Jabari complete control of the staff.

Jabari looked at the staff it reminded him of his father before the incident. The staff glowed bright starting from were Jabari hands were placed to the very top. It produced almost blinding light. Once it stopped the mage quickly got up and ran to the door. Rayla started to follow her but they realize a that she was probably going to get more guard so not the smartest choice.

Nova hobbled over trying not to walk on her foot as much as possible. " Let go I am so ready to get out of this place." Nova said then started limping her way to entrance. Ana followed close behind then Jabari holding a brightly glowing staff with Xavier toying around with his new sword. Callum started walking when Rayla spin him around placing a small kiss on his lips before following the other back down the tunnel. Callum snapped out his gaze then ran after them.

They walked for about hour but it wasn't as bad as the first time. Jabari staff created some light in the soul crushing darkness. Soon the exit appear a huge open. You could heard the birds singing and the wind swayed the leaves. Once they reached the exit Nova said " So this has be...physically and mentally scaring I hope I see none of you guys again so bye." Nova said limping as fast and as far as she could. "It was a pleasure meeting all of you a pleasure I hope I never get again."

Xavier said before walking into the forest. "I'm not good with goodbyes so I'm just going to go." Jabari said handing his head as he left. "It was a really nice meeting you Callum the human." Ana said shaking his hand. "And you to,"Ana said shaking Rayla's hand, " Rayla the assassins the never killed." Rayla glared at her but Ana didn't seem to notice. Ana started walk pass them a back into the tunnel the just walked out of. "Wait." Ana said turning around slowly " I'm suppose to go that way right." "Yep" and Rayla said moving aside to let Ana back through. "I'm worried for her." said Callum "Me too," Rayla said " Ready to get going." " Never wanting to more." Callum said holding her hand.

Rayla and Callum had been traveling for an hour maybe two and thing were not looking well. Rayla felt like her body and mind were having a all out war. Her mind was tell that she was going the right way but her body was dragging and pulling her to go the opposite direction. "Callum I the think we should make camp what do you.." Rayla turn around Callum was not there. Sure he was usually behind her but now he was no where to be found.

Rayla ran back to find Callum while trying to calm her self down in the process. _He fine _Rayla thought _He probably to a break or took a drink and just got lost or he dead. _Rayla slowed down no he cannot be dead but if was the would make Ezran without a family. That could not happen Rayla sped up. " Callum," Rayla yelled "Callum." Before she could call the name a third time a wave of heat passed over her. Rayla felt to knees her cheeks and ears were red. Sweat dripped down her forehead cause them to sting.

Rayla looked around to see what was cause this then she looked down at the bracelet which was glowing a bright white light. Rayla took out one of her sword trying to cut it off. "Come on stupid bracelet." Rayla said. Then she accidentally stuck her blade straight up the palm of her hand. She quickly pull it out with a cry in pain. Blood pour down her arm. The world started to spin Rayla breathing increased. " I'm sorry Callum." Rayla managed to say before blacking out.

"Should we wake her." said Ana.Wait that could not be right they left going there own how could they be back.

"No we should let her rest." said Jabari Oh no they can't all be back Ana bad enough not to even mention Nova

"Or we could do it like this." said Nova

Then everyone went quiet that when Rayla started to panic. Silent was never good.

" We found Callum." Nova yelled

" What" said Rayla sit up fast only to collide with a lowly put tree brach. "Ow" Rayla said roll from under the tree to hear laughter. Once Rayla's vision cleared she could see Nova laughing clenching her stomach and wiping her tears. Xavier who was sitting on the branch above her was also laughing. Even Ana was giggling covering it with her mouth.

Jabari had a cold face looking at Nova. "That wasn't very fun, Nova." Jabari said " Right not fun very mean." Ana said with serious face.

" Okay you guy really can't take a joke." said Nova walking over to another tree and climbed it. Rayla felt her head which was swelling. "So did you really find Callum." Rayla said quietly. " Oh yeah we did but he went off to sketch something," said Ana walking towards Rayla "by the way how you hand doing I had to bandage it while you were asleep it was not easy you are a restless sleeper." Rayla looked down at bandage around her hand. Red huge redspothad staining the white bandage.

" He said to call him when you wake up."Ana finished "Callum, Rayla is awake." After a few minutes there was a rustle in the bushes before Callum appear before them. But before he could amhe take another step a purple arrows flew past him. "So close."Nova said from where she was sitting on the branch.

" You could've killed Callum ."Ana said remove the arrow for the tree it hit. "I thought he was a wild animal." Nova said defensively. Nova jumped off the brach and wince for the pain still in her foot. "Look like I wasn't that far off." Nova said staring at a still pail Callum. "What's that suppose to mean." Rayla said crossing her arms. Nova gave her a blank stare then grabbed the arrows from Ana and climb back up the tree.

Rayla ran up and wrapped her arms around his back. Callum smiled then wrapped his arms around her. " I think Nova trying to kill me." Callum said pull away. "She will have to kill me first." Rayla said confidently. Callum worried face told her that was not reassuring. " We have each other," Rayla said taking Callum hand " we protect each other." Callum smile leaning his head against Rayla's.

"Do you want to get these bracelets over cause I super close to just chopping over everybody hand's." said Nova very impatiently. Rayla and Callum walked over to join the other by the fire which they had built. "So, I we known smabout these things is that go to far a the glow release a ton of heat that pretty much it."Nova said. " I have a idea," Ana said " we go as far away for each other as we can then they will burn off them self." "That is the stupidest plan I have ever heard." Xavier said between laughs. "It a plan you never say it had to be a good plan."Ana said cross her arms and pouting.

" Well why would we asks for a bad plan." Xavier said with a confused look "I don't know Nova asked the question." Ana said pointing to Jabari. "Well I was thinking along the line of the of the magical weapons of Xadia like the Sun forge blade." Jabari spoke up. Xavier groaned "I will not walk that far Lux Aurea is alway on the eastern Xadia." Xavier complained.

"Yeah there are plenty of good weapon on th west side like the tide bound elves." Ana said. Rayla paled " Tide bound elves." Rayla said " Right we lots of different types of shrap rocks since being underwater." Ana said " And it not far from here tomorrow I can have us the before noon." "Any opposed to these idea," Nova said. Everyone was silent " So it was settled tomorrow we held to the tide bound kingdom."

Back in the dark dreary cave Claudia pick up the body of the dead elf the one Nova had stabbed. " Aster was a good one" Claudia said to the corpse. " take her away." said Claudia hand it to one guard before he passed it one to another whose walked out the room with the corpse.

The guard cleared his throat which made Claudia turn around. "When do you pay on leaving?" the guard asked. " For what ?" Claudia asked the guard obviously knowing the answer. " To find the prisoners. _Aaravos _will not be please to find out there are gone." " Oh in that cause I will be leaving in two days." Claudia said " Why" the guard said very worried about his fate. " We must let them think they have the upper hand." said Claudia a sinister smile. "But what if they separate." The guard said panicking. " Our dear friend Aster took care care of that. And if your still worried let me tell you personally that they will not get far

because the spies are in place."

**A/N **

**Again I am real sorry about how long it took me to upload this chapter I think I will start uploading chapter weekly just to keep the story flowing. hope you all have a happy Easter Bye ;)**


	3. Chapter3

Chapter 3 : The Underwater Palace

The moon glowed illuminated the night. Everything was quiet except for the wonderful sounds of nature. Rayla, Callum, Jabari, Xavier and Ana were fast asleep. Even Nova who was dangling one of feet off of the tree branch she was sleeping on.

Soon a moon shadow elven boy appear. He had a black and navy blue shirt and pants. He had black boots with blue accents. His white was put swept to one side. He pulled a sword with a black handle a red stained silver blade and narrowed his bright blue eyes. The boy walked straight toward Callum and near put his in his throat when he heard.

"Atlas, what are doing." said a girl behind him.

Atlas turned and let out a quiet groan. The girl just happen to be moon shadow also. She had long white hair pulled up in a high ponytail. Her outfit was similar to Atlas's except she had a navy blue skirt around her waist.

"I'm getting to job done, Jacira this is what we were hired to do." said Atlas

Jacira put her finger over her lips and pointed to Ana who had turned to the opposite side in which Atlas and Jacira were talking.

" We don't even know what Claudia want with them." Jacira whisper lead Atlas away from Ana.

"Jaci, we can expect the worst." Atlas said referring to his blades.

" Or the best,"Jacira said " and we have to follow orders Claudia told us not to engage until she arrives in two days."

"So we wait." Atlas grumbled

"That the spirt little brother." said Jacira places her around Atlas.

"We're twins." said Atlas " I was born two minutes before you." said Jacira proudly. Atlas rolled his eyes at his sister.

When they returned to there campsite it was not as peaceful. Ayan the Sunfire elf was arguing with Alya the Skywing.

Ayan has dark brown skin and brown curly hair with red tips and golden brown eyes. He wore bold red shirt which his muscles show through he had black armor was on the left side of his arm. Brown pants and shiny black boots.

Alya has gray skin and dark blue hair and gray eyes. She wore a stone blue shirt and gray pants with long brown boots. Her gray wings which were stretch out in fury.

Acaraia the Earthblood was sit looking up at the star not bother by there arguing. She had bright curly nepera green hair that fell freely down her back which kind of made look like a tree she also had lights brown eyes and skin. She wore a brown and green shirt that had many patterns, black pants with similar patterns as the shirt. And her dark brown boots only confirmed that she was a tree.

Fjord the tide bound did care trying to separate them. Fjord has Cobalt color skin and instead of hair his head was cover with navy blue head fins that went all the way down to his neck. He had a lapis color shirt with a white sash. And arctic color pants. With gray eyes standing in between the arguing elves.

" What are they fighting about now." said Jacira "I am trying to tell Ayan the berry are poisonous ." Alya said hold up a indigo berry. "It does taste poisonous." said Ayan before shoving a handful in mouth be for swallowing. " Well of course they don't they are exactly of one most sweetest berries in Xadia , but when ingested..." Alya stopped when Ayan gave her an _"I don't get it look"_.

" Let just say when eaten... you will be dead by morning," said Alya giveing a sly smile " which wouldn't be to bad." Ayan spitted out the berry he starting. He walking toward Alya lift her up by her shirt. " I am to young to die." Ayan staring at her. Alya looked at him for a while before responding

"You see that river it has magical minerals that can heal you if jump in."

" Right" said Ayan dropping Alya ran straight to the river behind them and jump in. Alya fell to the ground hard and Atlas walked over to help her up. " The river not magical isn't it." said Atlas. "Nope," said Alya, " and you found the targets." "Yes I did." reply Atlas

" Great."

"Awesome."

Jaci could never understand how her brother and Alya had such a good connection. She had total believed that was a magical river I mean there in Xadia and was about to jump in herself. " And let me guess the berries aren't poisonous either." Jaci said walking behind Altas

"No, the berries were actually vey poisonous,"

Jaci give a terrifyed face when Alya noticed Jaci face she finished " to humans." " Well you should round up so more because one of our target is a human." said Atlas. Alya groan " Seriously a human that what we been trained for three months for nearly killing ourself for." said sit down next to Acacia.

Then sluggish stomping interrupted the conversation. Ayan was by he was soaking wet. His clothes were darker in color and were dripping water all over the grass. His once bouncy curly hair now laid flat down his back.

Alya laugh while Ayan said " I don't feel healed just wet."

" I hope not cause that was just some random river I happened to see behind you." said Alya between her laughs.

"That wasn't nice Stormy." said Jaci frown at Alya. Storms was a nickname Alya pickup when they first met. Since she remind them of a storm and not just because the way she looked.

Ayan clenched his fists " I jumped in the freezing cold river for nothing." Ayan yelled. "I'll s-start a fire" Fjord mumbled knowing exactly what was going to happen

"I wouldn't say nothing the look on your face right now is worth all the money in the world."Alya still wiping the tear from her eyes.

Ayan pulled out his Sunforge blade and pointed it straight at Alya "Are you sure you want to do this. Alya said pulling out a silver sword about the same length as his.

Ayan nodded then charged at Alya. Alya slid out of the way of the Sunforge blade. She moved swiftly behind him and kick him in the back. Ayan fell hard to the ground gasping for air.

"Had enough." said Alya smiling over him. Ayan then kicked her in the shin turning he faced a Alya clenching her leg few tear fell down her face. " I'm going to kill." Alya cried standing up her eye narrowed at Ayan.

The two stared at each other for a while before Ayan ran toward Alya his sword held high. He swung his sword at Alya, but it completely missing hitting and cutting down a tree. "How could you." said Acacia in shock. " Were in a forest their million others."said Ayan turning to find Alya.

Suddenly the tree next to the one that fell reached its branches wrapping it around Ayan ankle pull him off the ground dangling him upside down. Ayan dropped the Sunforge blade and got in pick up by Alya. " Hey put that down that down." said Ayan his face get redder by the minute.

Alya sneered then said " You think I am going listen to you." " I hoped," Ayan said sadly "let me down." Ayan commanded. " Don't tell me, ask the tree." said Alya. Ayan though about for a minute then looked at Acacia and snarled "Let me down, tree." Alya looked down at the Sunforge blade in her hand then up at Ayan with disgust written all over her face

Alya then stabbed the Sunforge blade in his right shoulder. Ayan yelled in pain the tree quickly dropped him. Ayan held his shoulders the wound from the blade was about fist sized charcoaled it was oozed blood slowly. "Why would do that." Jaci yelled rushind over to help him.

" He deserved it." said Alya who had a face of no regret. She tossed the Sunforge blade a few feet away from Fjord and Jaci who were tending to Ayan wound. Alya walked away for them with Acacia closely behind

Then there was the brushes it the bush that made turn to where it came from. "Who are you." said Jaci

" Claudia you idiot," said Claudia moving past the bush revealing herself, " you all are insanely loud I can here you from miles away. Hopefully the targets didn't hear you." "Why didn't you tell us one of the targets is a stupid human." said Alya walking toward Claudia.

Claudia rolled her eyes " It all apart of a plan you idiotic kids would not understand. Now gel rest I don't not need to deal with any cranky babies tomorrow."

After that no one ask any questions ever though they were many questions to be asked.

* * *

The morning sunrise in Xadia was one of the many features of Xadia Rayla loved. The sun bring light and heat to the land. The sky seem to be paint with color of light blue and orange that Rayla could admire for hours. A flock of Sunbirds flew over them that only add to the beauty of Xadia. " It's beautiful." said Ana

Rayla turned around the princess was stared at the sunrise like see had never see one before. " Mind if sit next to you." Ana said softly. "Sure there no one to stop you." Rayla said scooting over.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes until Rayla ask " So...are you happy to go home." Ana shrugging "I guess," Ana said not very convincing "I mean the I never really felt at...home" said Ana. Rayla gave her a confused look. "Yeah that was confusing." said Ana. There was weird silence between Ana took a deep breath before saying " I you kissing Callum when we escaped."

"What." said Rayla trying to process what Ana had just said. " When we were escape went back to see if you were coming,...but I then realized that you guys were busy." Ana finished by rubbing the back of her head.

Rayla face was bright red "Y-you didn't tell anyone else did you." Rayla said not looking at Ana. "No I would never," Ana said sounding offended. "well besides the moon squirrel but only cause he ask."

Rayla was about to ask another when a they heard the talk of the other. "Look like they are awake." Ana said before skipping away. With Rayla walking behind her.

"You are being paranoid." Nova yelled.

" I am being cautionary." Jabari yelled back at Nova

Rayla saw Callum and Xavier watching like they had no idea what was happening. " What are the aguring about." Ana asked " I don't know they were arguing when I got up." said Xavier rubbing his eyes.

" Jabari think he saw someone last night." said Nova. " I don't think I saw someone I know I saw someone," said Jabari, "those guard must have followed us."

"See paranoid." Nova said. "I think we should have two of us to stay up on look out just to be safe." said Jabari annoying Nova "Why two not just one." Ana asked " Because doing things with a buddy is so much fun." Nova said sarcastically. "Really."Ana said happily "No," said Nova sharply "it's just safer" "Okay that makes sense I guess." Ana said

"Exactly it would improve our survival rate entirely." said Jabari in his l know all voice.

"Okay if you say so I real do not care as long if we get these bracelets off Inwill be fine."said Nova walking from Jabari.

" Which way are we going." Nova ask Ana. "Umm...that way." Ana sat pointing away for were the sun just been risen. "Okay let's go." said Nova walking in the direction Ana had pointed to.

" What about breakfast." said Xavier. Nova glared at Xavier a glare that reminded Rayla of the glare Runnan would give her when she didn't live up to his exception.

"I am suddenly not so hungry anymore." Xavier said hanging his head. "Great." Nova said continuing to walk. Ana followed her along with Jabari. Xavier, Rayla and Callum stayed to the back of the them.

" I'm super happy to see my friends," Ana said loud enough for all of them to hear, "There's Cordelia and Marlowe and I most most certainly cannot forget about my brothers." Ana rambled on but no one was listening.

* * *

" We're here." Ana said very high pitch.

Ana who was now leading push through the trees' dangling vines to reveal a lake. The lake seem to never end and the sunlight made the shimmer.

Ana ran down to the side of the lake dipping her hands in the water. "Wow, you live here." said Nova enjoying the beauty of the lake.

"But I don't see any other tide bound elves." Jabari said looking behind himself.

"Well that because we do live up here on the ground we live down there." said Ana referring to the lake.

" Okay but how are we going to come with you." said Jabari

"Well that cause your not coming,"Ana said " it wouldn't take me long will be back before day ends"

Before anyone else could argue with Ana she jump into the lake.

The bubble had cleared before her revealing a swarm of fish swimming in front of her.

Ana swam down to the bottom of the lake planting her feet on the sea floor. She walk a few feet before Ana was standing in front of pearl white gate with two guard in front of them.

"Hi"said Ana smiling at them. The first guard frowned then reluctantly opened the gates and Ana walk in.

Ana looked around the house were made of shells and sea glass. Ana looked up a huge bubble substance covered them so it would give them gravity. The streets were crowded elves talking, laughed, and arguing but all Ana could hear was voice of a lady cried " You can't d-do this."

Ana moved over to a voice the lady had two children standing by her legs and baby in her arms. "Yes I can." said a deep male voice that Ana knew very well. "Brishon." Ana grumbled. He worked for he brother for home ownership. _"More like for homeless." Ana thought. _

"What going on." said Ana walking up to them. "This does not involve you, your highness." snarled Brishon. "He is envicting us from this house." the lady cried.

Brishon said something under his breath then said " She miss three payments I run business not a charity." Ana huffed that was his famous saying with Ana interfered with his work.

Ana searched through her satchel and pulled out a hand full of blue gems "Well this do." said Ana. Brishon looked disgustingly at the gems they took them " I suppose," he said " have a good day."

_He did really mean it _Ana thought. "Thank you you highness " said the lady " Your welcome it was not big deal," said Ana "Well I should be get home."

Ana left without let the lady say anything else walk towards the castle.

The castle was all shades of blues throughout the walls reached so high you couldn't see it anymore.

Ana walked through the gateway palce and stopped walking. There were guard posted in every place were they could be put. "The King would like to see you." said voice behind her. Ana turns around.

The lady had a frown on her face she wore brown dress her head was cover with fins and so were her arms.

"Hi Cordelia."

Cordelia huffed "Are you coming." she asked " Yes" Ana response

* * *

"We can trust them." boomed the voice from the room behind the door.

Cordelia did not care what was going on in the room she push open the door and everyone went quiet. "Princess Anahita" said Cordelia bowing at Ana. The other elves in the room did the same except for one.

"Little sister," he said walking up to Ana patting her head. He wore a royal shirt the with that revealed that sided that had gills. He had black pants that had fins on of the back of shins and his sleeves revealed the ones on his arms. His head had fins going all the way to his neck with gray eyes.

"Hi Eldoris." Ana said. Eldoris smiled then said " I know I should sent out the guards to find you but things have been a little hectic with more and more tide bound moving in and..." "I know"Ana said cutting him off. "Anyways,"said Eldoris a little confused about what happened "did you find Fjord."

_Right the whole reason I with up to the above world_ Ana thought. "Yes," Ana said even though that was not remotely true " in Lux Aurea like you said." "Great we can check that off our list." Eldoris said like he had anything to do with it.

"So Eldoris," Ana ask gather all the courage she had, I wanted to ask you.." before Ana could finish one of elf interrupted "We need to continue our decision."he said

"Right," said Eldoris "you came at bad time, but we will talk later. Cordelia get my sister in to something else."

"Yes your majesty." said Cordelia bowing then led Ana out the room.

* * *

"It 's perfect." Ana said looking at herself in the mirror. The two had made back to the room and Cordelia had picked out the best outfit. She was really good at that.

Ana had a sea green shirt that had dark blue stitches all over it. One sleeves was gather at the top with a golden ring while the other side was regular. Both went down to her wrist with holes that her fins could be seen in.

Her pants were a yale blue with white laces. With similar holes that showed her fins. Around her waist was a teal skirt and with navy blue boots.

"Thank you so much." said Ana with a grateful face.

"Your welcome," said Cordelia "If you need anything else I'll be around." Cordella bowed they left.

Ana looked at herself one more time they walk around to her vanity. So many thought ran through her head but she could figure out what they were saying.

Ana fiddled with a piece of hair that had fell out of her bun. Ana looked at the piece of hair and then grabbed the front of the hair a pulled it off.

The head cover with fins like her brother, but her bend over to the left which reminded her of how all of her former hair would be swept to one side of her head.

Ana guess it looked that way because under the wig from so long. He brother had told her it was wig the day she left to find Fjord as if she would never come back.

It hadn't come as much of a surprise since most tide bound elves born underwater had fins on their head. But she had alway felt special because of having hair, but know she was the same as everyone else. But then there was bright blue glow that caught her eye.

It was pin the held her bun on hair together. Ana had never understood why it did that. Whenever Ana was feel something like sadness, scared, joy, or anger it glowed.

It did change color or anything just glowed it was the last thing her mother had give her before the incident.

Ana banished that thought from he head. She knew better then to think about that. She had force herself to never cry because she was the happy one every expected her to be.

Suddenly a bright glow came from the satchel Ana walk over a and picked it up and searched through it. And grabbed the silver

Ana grabbed the silver stick that could extend to her weapon. Ana took the pin and ripped it out of the bun. She turned it around making the point face the mirror feeling the shells in her hands.

Ana extend the shells so they went around her wrist. The sharp end spit in two at the end and wrapped around her middle finger on her left hand. Ana figured that her pin could do that the day before she ended up in that cell.

She grabbed the silver stick and extend it to her double sided hook. The gems bright glow stopped when she held the double sided hook in her left hand. Ana looked at curiously before realizing why she had come down here. "The sword ." Ana started getting up and heading towards the door

Ana grabbed her satchel then opened the door to her room to find her brother he would know were to a black metal blade which is the one she was looking for. Ana turned to go look for he brother when she crashed in someone. Scrolls went flying and Ana looked up to see who she crashed into. The was old man who was rubbing his head before looking up

He lit up "Princess Ana."he exclaimed "Marlowe." Ana said giving him a hug. "I did not know you were here." Marlowe said starting to pickup the scrolls. "Well it was a surprise to many." said Ana helping pickup the scrolls.

" You don't need to do help me," said Marlowe, "I can handle this by myself." "I known, but I bumped into you so it only fair I help." said Ana grabbing another scroll.

Marlowe frowned at her then sighed and said " Fine we a have a long way till make it to the library." Marlowe picked up the last of the scrolls and walked down the halls with Ana behind.

* * *

Marlowe wasn't kidding when he said they had long way to go. They walked down five flights of stairs to get there. The room was lit by a silver chandler and many candles since it was so underground.

The library had two main columns one on the right side of the wall and then one on the left. "Over here." called Marlowe called for the right side of wall. Each one had a desk in front of them that is Marlowe dumped the scrolls.

"I usually organize them by what there about," said Marlowe putting a scroll on the shelf, "Since our ancestors wrote in elvish we have to translate it. So we put the one that have not be translated over there." Marlowe finished by pointing toward the other desk with piles of scrolls. "Okay,"said Ana grabbing one of the scrolls to bring it over to the other table.

Ana looked at all the scrolls their ancestors had wrote. But one was away of the other "Hey," yelled Ana, " Why is that one alone."

"Oh, that one is a bit important it mostly gibberish we planning to burn it." said Marlowe but then saw Ana still looking at it, "but you could have it if you want."

"Really," Ana said in disbelief. "Thanks." "Welcome," said Marlowe " now come back over we have lots of work to do." Ana laughed they walked over to help.

* * *

The two of them worked for hours then Ana asked "Marlowe you have a bunch old artifacts." Marlowe nodding unsure were she was going with this "you don't happen to have a black metal blade do you."

Marlowe thought for a while then pulled out a small dagger. "Like this." he said. The blade of the sword was midnight black and the handle was a navy blue.

"Yes, can I borrow it." said reaching for it. "Sure if you tell me why you need it." Marlowe said "Umm.." Ana said stopping to reach for the dagger. "It's for a a friend." Ana knew that there was no way he would believe it.

Marlowe looked at Ana skeptically then lookied back and forth between the dagger and her. "Okay." said Marlowe give the dagger to her.

"Thank you so much." said Ana stuffing the dagger in the satchel along with the scrolls. Then started walking to the door of the library.

"Were are you going,"said Marlowe "we still have work to do." Ana frowned "I have to go the above ground." she said grabbing the handle of the door.

"And what should I tell the king this time." said Marlowe crossing his arms.

"Tell him I off to see a friend." Ana said running out the door, so she could making it to the surface before sundown.

**A/N**

**Hi I just wanted to thank all of those who are even read this I know that I not a good writer so it means a lot that you guy are even read this. :) So thanks again the next chapter will come out soon. :) Bye stay safe and healthy. :) :) :) **


End file.
